During printing amounts of print fluid may be left behind on the nozzle plate, sometimes forming unwanted artifacts near the nozzles. In some printers, the nozzle plate is cleaned during printing at a predetermined frequency. A cleaning routine may involve passing a wiper over the nozzle plate. In some instances, the cleaned off artifacts are collected by an exchangeable cassette.